


Larping and a Techie Knight

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, LARPing, M/M, Moondoor (Supernatural), dean being flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Dean does something really bad while attending the War of Moondoor, but maybe it doesn't turn out all bad in the end.





	Larping and a Techie Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta'd with the help of '4nticipati0n' and 'londondaniel' on tumblr! Thanks guys!

“Son-of-a-Bitch.” Dean whispered as he examined the broken drone at his feet. The drone with a five foot spear through it, a spear that Dean had thrown. 

Dean Winchester was currently at the 150th anniversary War of Moondoor. It was one of the biggest Larping events in the Midwest. Dean’s best friend, Charlie Bradbury, had been the sitting “Queen” and runner of the event for the past ten years. 

This week long event was important as it was an anniversary not only for the event but for Charlie as well. When Dean had seen the flying machine he immediately tried to take it down. He didn’t want some stupid hovering toy to ruin all of Charlie’s hard work. 

Now that it was out of the air on the ground in front of him, Dean started to think this might have been a horrible idea. If he would have taken just 10 seconds to look he might have seen the name of the event on the side of the drone. Since that just meant the machine was actually okay to be up in the sky above the event.

“Dean!” Dean flinched at the call of his name and silently cursed. Someone had already informed Charlie of what happened and she was heading right towards him. 

“I am so sorry, Char.” He apologized while he picked up the falling apart machine as he got to his feet. Charlie looked at the drone and down to the spear on the ground then back. 

“Did you…You knocked that out…” She started with pointing to the machine in Dean’s hands then pointed to the spear at their feet. “…with that?” 

“Uh….Yeah.” Dean admitted in mild shock as what he had just done settled on him. 

When he had thrown the spear, he didn’t actually think he was going to hit the flying camera. He was athletic and had the muscles, but throwing was never his go to activity. It was kind of a miracle that his throw had worked at all…though now he felt bad. What if he had missed the drone and had just hit a random person instead? 

“Dang, Dean-o, awesome.” Gabriel commented in amazement while he picked up the spear and twirled it in his hands, testing its weight. Gabe was one of Charlie’s council members who helped her run the event and had gathered around Dean to figure out what had transpired. 

“Yeah, Dean, I didn’t know you could do that.” Charlie added in praise as she lightly punched his shoulder good naturedly. He took the punch with a timid smile, just happy that his Queen wasn’t pissed at him. 

“Um…excuse me.” The three and the crowd all turned at the new voice. It had come from a man, wearing a sky blue tunic and greyish trousers, holding what appeared to be the remote control for the drone. He was about Dean’s height and had raven hair that matched day old scruff on his sharp jaw. His indescribable, impossibly blue eyes set in a fierce glare. 

Dean nervously gulped because the guy was totally hot and looked sexy while mad. 

“Cassie! Dean here shot down your drone…with a spear! Did you see it?” Gabe proclaimed joyfully as he was now the one to punch Dean’s shoulder heartily. ‘Cassie’ came up to the three his glare never faltering. 

“Yes, I did.” The man said as his face contorted into a pout as he took in the state of his toy. 

“Oh, come on, Cassie, don’t be a sour cup of milk, I’ll buy you another drone. This is just too cool! Hey, Char-Char, you know what we should do? Have a competition on bringing these puppies down!” 

“Yes! But I got one better, make it a dragon take down, having the drones being the dragons!” With that Gabe grabbed the drone out of Dean’s hands and he and Charlie walked away giddily talking and discussing ideas for future events. Once they were gone and the crowd had finally dispersed Dean let out a sigh of relief, only to rub at his neck bashfully as he realized “Cassie” was still besides him. 

“So, Cassie-“

“My name is Castiel!” The blue-eyed techie snapped and Dean flinched as the icy glare was now shot right at him. He threw up his hands in a surrendering motion and stepped back. 

“Okay, Castiel. Look, I am really sorry for doing that to your drone. Can I…I don’t know….Can I buy you an apology drink or something?” Dean asked though he felt stupid as he had sounded way too much like a chick flick moment. There was no way the guy would want to hang out with him, or at least Dean thought so. But Cas surprised him when he replied with an annoyed... 

“Yes.” 

“Really?” Dean asked with a hopeful smile. 

“Well, since I can no longer film the event and I have some time before I have to take more pictures, I might as well join you for some beverages.” Cas replied then headed to the beverage tent, knowing that the handsome knight would follow. Dean took a moment to appreciate his new acquaintance’s backside before, indeed, following. 

The drinks led to long talks, laughs, and attempted kisses… which quickly became ones of passion. Lastly tents were shared. The result was they became inseparable for the rest of the event and returned together to the event year after year. 

Charlie begged Dean every year to join the 'Dragon Take Down' tournament, but he always declined. He didn’t have to participate (let alone win that contest) because in his mind he had already won the first time and had gained the best prize out of it all; his own techie knight who had agreed to marry him. 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off the event that happen at the Russian Middle Age Festival. A Knight had taken down the drone only to immediately realize he shouldn't have done that and sought out the owner of the drone. The owner was so impressed that he recommended a dragon take down tournament for next year. 
> 
> You can find the article here -> https://nerdist.com/drone-over-a-middle-ages-festival-taken-down-by-a-spear/
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what ya think below!


End file.
